


Daryl's handicraft

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confident Daryl, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every since the apocalypse started, Daryl had been too busy to get back to old habits. But now, when they're in Alexandria, safe and relaxed, he may try sounding again. Unless Rick wants to try it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl's handicraft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/gifts).



> With this fic I want to say a very happy birthday to our wonderful Sorran! May all your wishes come true, my dear! Happy B-day and lots of love! <3
> 
> Also, many thanks and a big applause for my beta, MermaidSheenaz, for all suggestions and help with this fic!

Daryl waited patiently until the little  _ ding  _ resonated in the air, announcing that the casserole is done, before he dove in Carol's basket of handcrafting. The owner of said basket walked to the kitchen to take care of the final stage of preparations of her latest culinary arts piece, and Daryl reckoned he had at least two minutes to finish his own plan. He browsed through countless cotton hanks, throwing them around in the tiny space the basket provided, carefully palming every one of them in search of…

Victory! 

The hunter smiled slyly, carefully extracting the little piece of metal from between cotton threads. Just as he was almost finished, a small cough made him freeze. Damn that woman and her timing. The hunter carefully pushed the object back into the mess of yarn, praying she didn't notice it. 

“I’ve never suspected you knew how to crochet, Pookie” the smile was evident in her voice and Daryl cursed silently again. There went his plan to quietly snitch a crochet… he grumbled in response, straightening and jamming both hands into his pockets.   
“Oh Daryl, you know, you could have just asked” there was the smile again, now directed straight at him, because Carol has stepped right in front of his face.   
“I was jus’ browsing” he mumbled, giving one more longing look to the little basket. His friend must have seen it and,  _ damn it _ , she smiled even wider, eyes twinkling.  
“Ooooh!” 

The hunter blinked.  _ Oh? _ Oh what? He had a feeling that whatever that ‘oh’ meant, it would make him blush and stutter.  And, sure enough, there it came.  
“Is it a surprise for Rick?” Carol asked, and Daryl could almost  _ see _ her getting excited. He had to end this conversation before it really went south.   
“I was jus’ browsing” he mumbled again, turning around and trying not to blush when he thought about why exactly did he want that crochet.  
“Oh, don't worry, I won't tell him anything!” Carol chirped and suddenly, there was the blasted basket, dangling in front of his face. He jolted back, scoffing. 

“Here, you can take it all, if you want. Make him a scarf of something… it's getting cold and Rick would be delighted with something to keep him warm” the hand gripping the handle shook a little, and the hunter risked a glance at his friend. There Carol stood, a wide grin on her lips and a sly wink. He shook his head.  
“Leave me alone, woman” he grumbled, making his way to the exit and pointedly ignoring the basket. She giggled at his antics, actually fucking  _ giggled _ , and he hurried his steps.

Just as he was breezing through the kitchen on his way out, his eyes landed on the freshly made casserole sitting on the counter, a bit of steam coming off of it in little tendrils. He blinked at it, a new plan forming in his head. 

There was a party starting in the next hour or so, the casserole being probably their share of preparations. Jessie was the one to gather food while the old couple next door handled the drinks. Jessie loved handicraft, so it was very possible she would own a crochet… yup, that sounded like a great idea! Daryl smirked and turned to Carol.  
“That for Jessie?” He asked, pointing the dish.  
“Yeah, was meaning to take it to her, but I still have to keep an eye on Judith” she explained, glancing at their  little girl sitting under the coffee table and merrily gnawing on a blanket . “Would you mind staying with her?” 

Daryl shook his head quickly. He loved to spend time with their Lil’ Asskicker, but that would be counter-productive to his plan.  
“Ya know what? Actually, ‘m goin’ her way, so I can take the dinner to Jessie…” Carol eyed him suspiciously at that, but she nodded and handed him the casserole nevertheless. The hunter took it carefully and walked away before she could even start suspecting what he was after. 

Thank god it went easier with Jessie. Every since Daryl has gotten together with Rick, every since they made it known to the others, the petite blonde seemed to back off a little. She was friendly towards them, and in return, the hunter tried very hard not to growl at her. It took some time, but in the end she became just a neighbor and not a thing to worry about. Him getting more or less public about his relationship with Rick might have something to do with that. He didn’t feel the pressure to keep tabs on Rick when they were in safety, he knew the man wouldn’t do anything stupid.

And so, the hunter brought the damn casserole to the girl, made some idle talk and snatched one of her crochets that were just randomly lying in a basket very similar to the one Carol owned. It was just his good luck that the basket was placed on an old dresser standing in the living room, and Daryl almost grinned at that. Victorious, with the little metal crochet placed inside of his pocket, he marched out of Jessie’s house.

_____

When Rick entered their bedroom in the evening, he wasn’t really surprised to find his lover stretched out on the king size bed.  They got used to each other, to the shared intimacy, and the hunter loved to use it on the quiet evenings. Rick couldn’t really protest, not when it resulted in him finding Daryl butt naked, eyes closed and mouth open, one hand stroking up and down his length. The leader licked his lips and closed the door behind him, stepping closer, not bothering to announce his presence.  He knew Daryl could hear him coming up the stairs, the hunter’s finely honed hearing picking up on everyone’s whereabouts. 

Daryl opened his eyes and looked at Rick, his hand pausing its leisure rhythm.  The sheriff came closer to the bed, looking down at the beautiful body splayed just in front of him. It never failed to make him hard and wanting, the way Daryl’s muscles shifted just beneath his skin. The shadows playing in every dip of his flesh, accentuating the strength hidden within that perfect body. It was a sight to behold, and Rick could feel his mouth water already. He wanted to bend down and run his hands and his mouth over every inch of his lover, from his wide shoulders to the taut abdomen, down to his calves and back up to his cock, now heavy and dripping. 

The hunter smirked as Rick toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off slowly. The sheriff knew well that Daryl loved to see him strip, and he did just that. Slipping the shirt slowly off, down his shoulders, letting it fall down to the fluffy carpet. Daryl gave a moan at that and started to move his hand again, quickly finding the right pace. Rick’s eyes were glued to those strong fingers wrapped around the thick length of his cock. They were slick with precome and lube, and the sheriff quickly flicked his gaze over the bed, looking for the familiar little bottle, finding it sticking from between two pillows. He undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers, shivering as the cold air hit his bare ass. He tugged off his socks and crawled closer to Daryl, diving in for a slow, filthy kiss. 

The hunter parted his lips immediately, his tongue darting out and coaxing Rick to play. Daryl licked into his mouth, the tongue invading his lover in long, filthy strokes, and Rick couldn’t help but moan into it, feeling himself getting harder. He blindly groped around for the lube he spotted earlier and grabbed it,  intending to use it to open himself up and get on Daryl’s lap . When his hand wrapped around the bottle, however, his fingers encountered something metallic and cold. Rick broke the kiss, looking over at what was lying just behind the little container. 

It was a crochet. One of the small ones his grandmother used to make him scarves and hats when he was younger. It was thinner than a pencil, but weighted about the same, Rick decided as he grabbed it and brought it closer. The hook on one tip shone slightly in the lights of the bedroom and it suddenly brought him back to where he actually was. He looked at Daryl, one eyebrow raised in question, and the hunter just looked at him, the hand on his cock no longer moving. 

“Ya gonna make me a scarf while fuckin’ me?”  Rick asked with a grin, but he was actually very curious as to why it was lying there, next to the little bottle. It wasn’t there when he woke up in the morning, which meant the hunter must have brought it here for a reason. 

Daryl eyed him and grinned, pulling him down for another dirty kiss, breaking it only when their lungs screamed for air. Then he ducked his head and licked a wide stripe from Rick’s shoulder to his ear.   
“Ya ever heard ‘bout sounding?” He whispered hotly, making Rick shiver and groan. The sheriff shook his head and Daryl licked the shell of his ear, biting it gently once he got to the lobe.  
“Ya take a long an’ thin rod, make it wet an’ slippery” he dug the tip of his tongue right into Rick’s ear, wiggling it a bit and making Rick moan. It was obscene, the way Daryl’s tongue felt inside his ear, hot and so fucking  _ wet _ Rick could feel himself going cross eyed with arousal. He swallowed, leaning back and looking at his archer, the words slowly registering in his brain. 

“Ya take yer cock an’ slide it slowly inside, inch by inch” Daryl licked his lips, eyeing Rick with a heated stare and the sheriff couldn’t stop his hips from bucking helplessly into the air, his body desperate for some friction on the length hanging heavy between his legs. Rick wrapped one hand around his cock, giving himself a light stroke to ease off the tension a bit, eyes locked on his lover, the crochet still in his other hand. He eyed it suspiciously.   
  
“Is it good?” He asked Daryl and the man noded, pulling him in for another kiss.  
“I haven’t done it since the end of the world happened, but ‘t was great ‘fore” The hunter pulled away and looked at his lover, assessing the situation. Before the whole apocalypse started, he would occasionally do it. He had seen it a few times on a porn site and had decided to try it out one evening. The sensations were mind blowing, even if it was still only his hand holding his dick and not some handsome guy. Daryl had started doing it on occasions then, when he had been alone in the house and there had been no threat of Merle barging in.

When they had finally gotten together with Rick, it hadn’t been really on his mind, until he had spotted that crochet in Carol’s basket. It had taken him two days to try and talk himself out of it, but it was stronger than him. Especially if he thought about showing it to Rick, about walking him through it and one day, maybe, doing it with his lover, to him. But now, when Rick had this curious look in his eyes, when his gaze was shifting between the little metal rod and Daryl’s face, the hunter suddenly felt that maybe he could coax Rick into doing it a bit faster.    
  
“Will ya…” the sheriff licked his suddenly dry lips and looked at Daryl intently. “Will ya show me?” He asked, and Daryl felt a pulse of arousal thrum though his body. Maybe Rick didn’t need coaxing at all…    
“I can, if ya want ta” Daryl rasped, his voice suddenly scratchy. Rick sat on his heels and looked down at the bed, before his eyes flicked to the hunter’s once more.    
“Where do ya want me?” And fuck, but Daryl had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths if he didn’t want to come right there and then.  The eagerness painted all over Rick’s face made his head swim and his heart swell. The fact that Rick trusted him with absolutely everything sparked a flame somewhere deep inside Daryl’s body. 

“On yer back” he said, watching as the sheriff plopped down on the bed beside him. The archer moved over him quickly, installing himself over his lover’s long legs, straddling him and pressing them down into the mattress. Rick’s back arched off the bed when Daryl wrapped one hand around his cock, hard and hot, while he let his other travel up and down Rick’s abdomen.

“I’ll need ya to keep still, don’ wanna hurt ya” he gave the heavy length a few firm strokes, checking if the moves of Rick’s hips were sufficiently restricted. The last thing he wanted was to cause his lover any pain. But even if Rick’s upper body was free to trash around and arch back, his hips stayed in place, and Daryl grinned, satisfied with the effect. 

He groped around for the bottle of lube and, once he found it, he brought it up for Rick to see.  
“Need ta make it wet ‘fore I put it inside” he explained, uncupping the lid and pouring some into his hand. He then took the crochet from Rick’s fist where it was still gripped tightly, and started to cover it with the gel, from the blunt tip all the way to the middle of it, where it became a little more flat and wide. He noticed Rick's eyes were focused on the hook at the other end.

“Don' worry, not gonna use this side” he clarified, watching as the other man nodded and licked his lips. The hunter took the lube again and poured some on the very tip of Rick's cock, covering the small slit thoroughly and letting it drip down over the head. Rick hissed at the cold feeling but he stayed as hard as ever, hot and straining in Daryl's palm. 

“‘m gonna go slow, stop me if ya need ta, ‘kay?” The hunter asked, watching Rick intently, waiting patiently for the green light. Rick gave him a nod and looked down to where the hand was wrapped around his cock. Daryl gave him a few firm strokes, before he ran his thumb over the slit. Rick's hips shifted, bucking up, but he stayed sufficiently motionless where Daryl wanted him to be. Satisfied, he brought the blunt end to the little opening and swirled it around slowly. 

Rick's mouth opened, a low gasp escaping him as soon as the cold metal touched his heated flesh. The hunter tightened his legs, making sure Rick wouldn't jolt and slowly, so very slowly started to push just the tip of the crochet inside. 

Rick’s body tensed up and he froze, eyes going wide where they watched his lover. The little metal rod went in, not really far yet, maybe an inch or so, but the sensation… god, it was so strange. The stretch was weird, and while it wasn't painful, it was making his whole body tingle. And then Daryl slid it a little bit further in and Rick's mind went blank. 

He felt so full, the little thing inside him feeling alien and strange but somehow making him moan, and Rick had to close his eyes to get a grip on reality. He could feel as Daryl stilled and waited, no doubt observing him intently, but it was all so distant… the only thing his mind was capable of focusing on being the pressure  _ inside _ his cock and Rick groaned softly, almost out of any coherent thoughts. 

The hunter watched him, stilling his hand to give his lover some time to adjust. He knew how strange it felt and reckoned Rick would need a moment to get used to the feeling. As he waited, Daryl let himself marvel at the beauty of their leader, laid out in the bed, mouth open and gasping, eyes squeezed shut and muscles coiled. The only thing that crossed Daryl's mind at this delicious sight was ‘beautiful’. 

“Ya okay?” The hunter asked softly, looking at Rick and waiting still. The sheriff licked his lips and nodded, finally opening his eyes and looking down. He nodded at Daryl, silently giving him permission to continue.

And Daryl did, slowly pulling the little wand out, rotating it and sliding back in, a bit further than the last time. It was too thin to even properly stretch the small opening, but Daryl was actually grateful for that. It meant that every slide of it would tickle Rick more than stretch him, the gentle rubbing a delicious tease rather than something to make him lose his mind. 

The hunter started to move his hand carefully, making sure the crochet was well lubricated on every stroke.  A loud groan reverberated through the room and he watched in fascination as Rick's head plopped back down on the pillow, eyes wide and breathing heavy. The sight before him send sparks down Daryl's spine, his cock throbbing where it hung hot and heavy, but he bit his lip not to touch himself. It was about Rick, he'll take care of it later, the hunter decided, moving his hand carefully again. 

Rick could hear his own moans and groans. Every move of that little thing sent shivers down his spine. The first strange feeling soon disappeared, leaving room for delicious pleasure that was now consuming him whole, making his skin tingle and his heart beat wildly. 

“Fuuuuuck” he rasped, both hands fisting tightly in the sheets. It felt like coming, the pressure  _ inside _ him, the slow drag in and out, tickling him, tearing soft moans and whines out of his throat. Daryl's strong hand was still wrapped around his length, warm and tight, the reassuring weight of his hunter pressing him into the mattress, keeping everything under control. And god, but Rick was grateful. The sensations provoked by that silly little thing were enough to make him trash mindlessly, seeking more of the alien pleasure.

Rick glanced down at his lover, meeting the smoking hot gaze with his own heated stare.   
“How does it feel?” Daryl asked, licking his lips and dipping it in a bit more, the flattened part at the middle of the crochet now resting at Rick's opening.   
“I… it's…  _ ah fuck…  _ Daryl!” Came the eloquent response, but Rick couldn't bring himself to care. His brain was burned down and the only thing it was seemingly capable of processing was how every possible nerve in his body was on fire.  
“Good?” The archer asked, rotating it again and  _ Christ, _ but the wider part rubbing over the rim of his sensitive opening made his back arch and a long whine escape him. He nodded furiously, of course it was good, it was fucking mind-blowing. He felt Daryl move it again,  _ twist _ it again and Rick knew he was lost. His whole body arched and he actually mewled, not that he would ever admit  _ that _ , but Jesus it felt so good he could feel his balls drawing up, his stomach tightening in warning.

“Dare… gonna come” he gritted out through clenched teeth, looking at his lover as he slowly, gently withdrew the rod and threw it to the side. And then Daryl was all over him, crawling up and diving in for a hungry kiss. Rick moaned into it, the sound morphing into whine as the hand on his cock started to stroke his length, spreading pleasure traveling through his whole body and pooling in the base of his spine. The residue tingling was still there, his cock now empty but still sensitive as every pump of the archer's fist brought him closer. And then Daryl ran his thumb over the slit, pressing down and Rick was done for. 

He came with a long whine, hips bucking and hands groping blindly at Daryl's shoulders. The archer stroked him through it, swallowing every sound as he continued to kiss him senseless. Rick was dimly aware of this own cries, but the haze of his orgasm was still too strong. He could feel Daryl's hot length rubbing against his thigh, painting it with come as the hunter found his release, groaning and panting into Rick's shoulder. And then everything went still and his body grew heavy, and the sheriff didn't even know when he drifted off. 

When he came to, they were covered in a blanket, Daryl curled up on his side, running one hand over his stomach… his  _ clean _ stomach. Rick frowned, shifting and looking at the other man.  
“How long was I out?” He asked, voice slurred and still raspy. Daryl grinned at that, eyeing him with sparkling, mischievous eyes.  
“‘bout fifteen minutes” he answered, watching Rick's eyebrows rise.  _ Well,  _ the sheriff thought,  _ that hasn't happened before. _

“So… how was it?” The hunter asked, watching him intently.   
“It was good… fuck, ‘t was mind-blowin’” Rick grinned widely, diving in for a quick kiss. Daryl’s hand shot to his hair to keep him in place, as he deepened the kiss, licking into Rick's mouth and making him groan.   
“Good” he panted, once they broke away to get some air. “Maybe next time ya’ll do me?” He whispered huskily and Rick only grinned wider.  
“Hell yeah!” 

The sheriff wanted nothing more than to just let himself be lulled back to sleep with the hunter still holding him in the post-orgasmic bliss, but one thing popped into his mind and didn't want to leave. 

“Dare?”  A gruffy sound was his only answer as the man burrowed his face into Rick's neck. The sheriff licked his lips. “Where d’ya get that crochet from?” When Daryl only giggled, and then full out laughed, Rick understood that some questions were better left unanswered. 


End file.
